smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Day Of The Machine Smurfs: A Narrator's Story/Part 1
Empath's personal journal. This village notably has a problem with recycling garbage that Recycler is always on every Smurf's case trying to get them to be aware of, and while most Smurfs don't like having Recycler be a constant reminder of what their daily habits are doing, this smurf doesn't mind the effort that he puts into making sure things get reused by his fellow Smurfs, and Nat and Tracker both like that he thinks about the environment that we live in, that the animals live in the same forest that we do and that we should respect their right to live in a land that's free of pollution. This is part of the reason that Tracker helped Papa Smurf clean up Gargamel's muck pond one time when he was using it as a dumping ground for his failed formulas, which was running down into the Smurf River and polluting it, causing strange mutations with the fish that live in it. Today Handy has introduced a new machine that will help us be ever mindful of our need to recycle our garbage. ----- Every Smurf was summoned around the outskirts of the village by the sound of Harmony's horn playing to see what new machine Handy had built for the village garbage collector. "Ladies and gentlesmurfs, may I present to you the first ever Smurf Village Recycling Plant," Handy announced as he lifted the cloth from over the machine, causing his fellow Smurfs to look at it in wonder. "How does the machine work, Handy?" Papa Smurf asked. "Why, it's simple," Handy answered. "Recycler simply separates the glass, the metal, and the paper from the garbage and smurfs them into the machine through separate slots, and then the machine simply processes it and smurfs it into new materials. Here, let us smurf you an example." As the Smurfs watched, Recycler dumped a load of glass, a load of metal, and a load of paper into the recycling plant through three separate slots, and then pulled the lever. The machine started up with the turning of gears and belts, and then minutes later the Smurfs saw new clean glass bottles, blocks of metal, and clean sheets of paper coming out from the other side. Every Smurf clapped as they saw the result of the machine. "Why, that's absosmurfly amazing," Papa Smurf said. "This machine will really smurf a long way into helping us smurf our forest clean." "I hate smurfing our forest clean," Grouchy said. "This smurf couldn't be more pleased with the inventions you keep building to make the lives of your fellow Smurfs easier, Handy," Empath said. "If only more Smurfs would know how to use your inventions wisely, we wouldn't have to resort to going back to doing things the old-fashioned way." "I know how you feel, Empath," Handy said. "But I have a feeling that this invention won't be one of those machines that I will have to smurf to the scrap pile." Just then, Narrator appeared. "Oh, hello, Empath, and hello, Handy. It seems that I have missed the introduction of your new machine." "It's the new Smurf Village Recycling Plant, Narrator," Handy said. "It's the new way that we'll be handling garbage in this village." "Well, that seems very nice, Handy, and I'm glad that your latest contribution to Smurf society has been well-received," Narrator said. "Narrator, this smurf is sensing that you're not entirely pleased with Handy's new invention," Empath said. "Is there something wrong?" "It's just that where I've been lately, I had to deal with Handy's other new invention that had smurfed over the entire village, Empath," Narrator said. "What other new invention did I create, Narrator?" Handy asked. "It's not you who created it, Handy, but some version of you in the story that I was in," Narrator said. "Great, that just makes me a bit confused," Handy said, scratching his head. "Why don't you tell us the story from the beginning, so that this smurf and Handy can understand what you are talking about a little better?" Empath suggested. "Very well, then," Narrator said. "It all started when Papa Smurf was away visiting Homnibus the wizard, and his little Smurfs decided to surprise him upon his return by smurfing the annual repairs in the village." ----- And as Narrator told his story, Empath and Handy saw themselves in a Smurf Village much like their own, with Smurfs busy doing all sorts of tasks, carrying ladders, tools, and building materials around as well as fixing doors, windows, walls, roofs, chimneys, and wells. Of course, the one Smurf who wasn't busy doing anything was Lazy. He was sleeping next to Papa Smurf's house, which Clumsy was at this moment trying to repair its roof to nailing a board to a crack that he found in it. Brainy, who was supervising all the activity going on in regards to all the village repairs, found Lazy sleeping and decided to give him a piece of his mind. "Lazy Smurf," he scolded, waking his fellow Smurf up, "how dare you smurf while the other Smurfs are busy smurfing their tails off. I will tell Papa Smurf that you haven't been smurfing your weight around here, smurfing your share of smurfing up the village while Papa Smurf is away, and..." Suddenly the hammer Clumsy was using slipped out of his hand and hit Brainy in the head, knocking him out. "Hey, nice shot there, Clumsy," Lazy said, looking down to see Brainy lying on the ground with his head on Lazy's pillow. He then quickly jerked the pillow out from under Brainy's head, causing him to hit his head on the ground. Clumsy looked down to see what had happened. "Uh-oh...my hammer is broken. Say, Lazy, could you please smurf me a new hammer from Handy? I'd sure like to get Papa Smurf's roof all smurfed up." "Oh, please, Clumsy, do I have to?" Lazy muttered. "I just want to smurf back to sleep." "If you smurf me a new hammer, I'll come by your house and smurf up your roof," Clumsy promised. "Okay, sure, Clumsy, I'll see what I can smurf," Lazy said as he picked up his pillow and headed toward Handy's workshop, letting out a yawn. "There's just so much work smurfing around, I don't know if I'll ever smurf any sleep." "Hey, watch where you're smurfing," a young voice shouted. Lazy barely leaped out of the way as he saw the Smurflings race by him with a bunch of toys moving by themselves that they were chasing after. Handy soon appeared. "Handy, what's smurfing on?" Lazy asked. "The Smurflings asked me to smurf them some new toys, Lazy," Handy explained. "I smurfed up the idea of smurfing up a small mechanism. All you have to do is smurf the key and away it smurfs." Lazy was suddenly knocked off his feet by one of the toys. "Oops...you have to be careful there. You don't want to smurf its progress." Lazy watched the toy as it trailed behind the Smurflings, and then he had an idea. "Handy, I was wondering if you could smurf me up an invention..." By the time they both reached Handy's workshop, Handy replied, "Sure thing, Lazy. You'll have your invention by tomorrow. By the way, here's the hammer that Clumsy asked for, so make sure that he smurfs it." "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Lazy said as he grabbed the hammer, only for it to suddenly fall to the ground. "Boy, that hammer sure is heavy." "Hold on, Lazy, I may have something in my shop for you to smurf," Handy said. Soon Lazy was carrying the hammer to Clumsy using a small pulley cart, which made other Smurfs laugh at him for being so weak. Well, this is really embarrassing, Lazy thought to himself. He passed by Brewer, who was busy doing repairs on his tavern, who briefly stopped what he was doing to see what Lazy was doing. "Great green hills, my fellow Lazy, what's with the pulley cart that you need to smurf around a hammer with?" Brewer asked, sounding rather perplexed. "Please don't laugh about it, Brewer," Lazy said. "I swear that I will respect your dignity, my friend, but I wouldn't expect you to be smurfing any work around here even if it wasn't so necessary," Brewer said. "Not that I would disagree that a bit of hard work may be just what you need for a good night's smurf." "Well, Handy promised to smurf me up something that would smurf the hard work out of hard work so that I wouldn't exhaust myself trying to smurf any hard work, Brewer," Lazy said. "I would understand that in your case, Lazy, but I'm not sure that it would smurf you any good in the long run," Brewer said. "I'll leave that decision in your capable hands, as usual." "Thanks for your advice, Brewer," Lazy said with a disinterested yawn before he went on his way and Brewer resumed his work. ----- "And so Handy decided to do his fellow Smurf a favor to smurf up a machine that would let him smurf work without ever getting tired," Narrator said. "By the following day, the machine was all ready for Lazy to use." Empath and Handy then saw the Handy in the story introduce a cart machine that Lazy could ride around on, operated by two handles and running on a wind-up motor. "So you see, Lazy, all you have to do is smurf the key, and the motor will keep smurfing all day," Handy explained. "The levers control the speed, the brake, and the steering. If you have any problems, just let me know." "Thanks, Handy," Lazy said, eager to give Handy's cart machine a spin. He sat on its seat and pushed its two levers forward, causing the cart to go forward. He tested the steering and found how easy it was it make it go anywhere that he wanted to. "This is just smurfy," Lazy said to himself as he passed by a few Smurfs who were seeing him drive the cart. "You can just ask me to smurf anything, and I will smurf it to you while I'm relaxing." He then let out a yawn. "In fact, the sound of the motor is just so relaxing that it's making me sleepy." Soon Lazy fell asleep while driving, and because he did, he didn't see where the cart was heading to until he found himself driving into Baker Smurf's shop, knocking over the counter as well as baskets full of bread. "Lazy Smurf!" Baker shouted. "Smurf out of here with that contraption!" "Uh, sorry, Baker Smurf," Lazy Smurf said as he regained control of the cart. He put it in reverse and drove it out of the shop with Baker chasing after him with a rolling pin. Empath laughed at the sight. "This smurf can guess that Biscotti...or rather, Baker...wasn't expecting any drive-in service from his fellow Smurfs." "You could say that, Empath," Narrator said, also smiling. Lazy then saw Carpenter straining under a load of wooden boards he was carrying. "Out for a morning drive while we're smurfing all the heavy work around here?" Carpenter asked. "Actually, I was thinking of smurfing you a hand, since I have this new cart that I could smurf things on," Lazy said. "Just smurf your load here and I will smurf it wherever you want it to go." Carpenter thought about it for a moment, and then he loaded the wooden boards on the back of Lazy's cart. "Make sure this gets smurfed to Handy's workshop," he directed. "You got it," Lazy said before he drove away, leaving Carpenter wondering why Lazy was so interested in helping his fellow Smurfs out with physical work. On his way to Handy's workshop, Lazy saw Miller carrying a heavy bag of flour. "Oh, look, it's a bag of flour that moves...wait a minute, there's a Smurf under the bag," he humored. Miller didn't seem to appreciate the humor. "So you want to laugh at Smurfs who actually smurf their weight around here?" Miller asked. "Well, here's something that will make you laugh." He placed the bag of flour right on top of the wooden boards on the back of Lazy's cart. "Remember, this is going to Baker's shop...try not to smurf any on the way there." Lazy tried to steer as best as he could with the new load he was carrying, but it was too heavy. All he could do was get the bag of flour to Baker's shop as quickly as possible. Baker was outside picking up his rolling pin when he saw Lazy returning with the cart. But now Lazy can't get the machine to stop. "Uh-oh! The brakes!" he cried out. Lazy crashed the cart into the side of Baker's shop, spilling the bag of flour and knocking loose the wooden boards he was carrying. Baker looked at Lazy with an angry glare, raising up his rolling pin as if ready to use it as a club. "It's...er...Miller Smurf's flour," Lazy tried to explain. "Er...my brakes...uh...were not smurfing...I just couldn't...ah...smurf the thing..." Soon Lazy was put to work trying to collect as much flour as he could from the ground while Baker, Carpenter, and Miller gathered around the cart and looked at it in wonder. "Come to smurf of it, Lazy, this machine of yours seems very practical," Baker said. "I would like to ask Handy if he could smurf me up a machine that would help me deliver my bread." "Yeah, me too," Carpenter said. "I'd be interested in one of these." "Well, let's go see Handy Smurf about it," Miller suggested. And soon the three Smurfs went to Handy Smurf and asked about machines similar to Lazy's cart that would enable them to do their work faster and with less effort. "Hmmm...," Handy pondered. "I'll see what I can do. Smurf back to me tomorrow." Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Day Of The Machine Smurfs chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles